


Лучший соперник

by baka_Utena



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_Utena/pseuds/baka_Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«С самого детства от Сайондзи, как от наследника знаменитого рода, требовалось быть идеальным. Первым. Лучшим во всём.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший соперник

Доучившись до третьего курса института, Сайондзи в очередной раз обнаруживает, что прошлое всегда готово подкрасться из-за угла и дать под дых. К этому моменту он уже привык к тому, что каждый год понимает: Сайондзи Кёити прошлогоднего образца был непроходимым идиотом (не сказать бы и похлеще). Но теперь ему приходится вспомнить про Кёити времён старшей школы, а это особенно неприятно.  
Непрошеные воспоминания настигают Сайондзи, когда он, задержавшись после тренировки, смотрит на занятия новичков в теннисном клубе при университете.  
Его внимание привлекает одна из первокурсниц, миловидная курносая девушка с каштановыми волосами, собранными в хвостик на затылке. Кёити раньше не видел эту девушку в клубе, но по ловким, отточенным движениям он понимает, что девушка играет в теннис довольно давно — и, кажется, лучше, чем он сам. У этой теннисистки выразительный и запоминающийся стиль игры — атакующий, с сильным ударом слева. Возможно, ей пока не хватает техничности, но в быстрых, энергичных движениях и мощных подачах чувствуется свой неповторимый стиль.  
Залюбовавшись прекрасной игрой, Сайондзи постепенно начинает понимать, что лицо теннисистки кажется ему смутно знакомым.  
Он уже решает после матча подойти к ней и предложить сыграть вместе, когда память злорадно подсказывает, откуда он знает девушку.  
Эта та самая девчонка из средней школы, с которой когда-то давным-давно он повёл себя в высшей степени подло. (Конечно, Сайондзи Кёити образца того времени он начал считать подлецом и идиотом ещё года четыре назад — но что с того? Это слишком похоже на глупую и неудачную отговорку: «Я уже не тот человек, которым был тогда! Я изменился!»)  
Пока совесть усердно и с аппетитом грызёт Сайондзи, девушка заканчивает играть и отходит к скамейке.  
Кёити удивляется сам себе, когда понимает, что испытывает странную робость при мысли о том, чтобы подойти к девушке и заговорить с ней. Он даже на всякий случай спрашивает у одногруппника её имя, хотя никакой необходимости в том нет.  
Теннисистку зовут Вакабой.  
  
***  
  
_С самого детства от Сайондзи, как от наследника знаменитого рода, требовалось быть идеальным. Первым. Лучшим во всём — в учёбе, в спорте, в школьной общественной деятельности. Не самая простая задачка, если учитывать, что его приятель и одноклассник Тога, с которым Кёити познакомился ещё в начальной школе, всегда оказывался на шаг впереди. «Бери пример со своего друга!» «У Кирю такие хорошие оценки, почему ты не учишься так же старательно?» «Нашей семье не повезло с наследником...»_  
_Старательно, как же. Кому как не Сайондзи было знать цену успехам этого проныры! Немного хитрости, немного умения договариваться — и с учителями, и с одноклассниками, — немного обаяния, немного запугивания... В глубине души Кёити понимал, что ни в чём не сможет обойти друга, пока тот играет не по правилам. Но стремление заслужить хоть немного уважения родителей заставляло его раз за разом бросать вызов Кирю во всём, что бы тот ни делал. Взять хотя бы кендо: конечно, оно нравилось Сайондзи и само по себе... Как и многие другие виды спорта, у которых всё же не было шансов, потому что в них нельзя было соревноваться с Тогой._  
_Студенческий Совет, игра в дуэли с непонятным призом — Сайондзи везде пытался угнаться за Тогой, и везде оказывался чуть-чуть позади._  
 _Казалось, что так будет всегда, и после окончания Академии ничего не изменится. Как-то даже не было вопроса, куда поступит Кёити после окончания старшей школы — конечно же, куда и Тога. Если друг собирался учиться на юриста в престижном Тодае, то Сайондзи и в голову не могло придти поступить в другой университет._  
_Но после окончания странной игры с дуэлями у вице-президента Студенческого Совета (если задуматься, тоже довольно обидная должность) словно в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Всё это время он пытался стать лучшим вместо того, чтобы стать собою. Он пытался быть первым, а вместо этого становился копией, бессмысленным отражением. Он пафосно рассуждал о вечной дружбе — и забыл смысл этого слова._  
 _Может быть, на него и правда повлиял пример той девушки, подружки Химэмии, которая ни под кого не подстраивалась и следовала своим принципам, хоть это и стоило ей вылета из Академии. Характер у девчонки был несносный, но Сайондзи не мог не признать, что силы духа у неё оказалось побольше, чем у президента клуба кендо._  
_Так или иначе, но в конце третьего класса Кёити по внезапному наитию подал документы в Токийский Технический и успешно поступил туда._  
 _Самостоятельное принятие решений оказалось столь затягивающим делом, что вскоре после этого Кёити ушёл из дома, осознав бесплодность попыток угодить родителям, переселился в общежитие и бросил кендо. Всё его общение с Тогой с тех пор стало ограничиваться телефонными звонками на Рождество и день рождения, и, как ни странно, это было гораздо честнее, чем все их детские драки в песочнице под названием «Студенческий Совет»._  
  
***  
  
Сайондзи снова встречает её на корте через несколько дней, и в этот раз у него всё же получается побороть неизвестно откуда взявшееся смущение. Кёити подходит к девушке, пока она отдыхает, сидя на лавочке и обмахиваясь полотенцем.  
— Вакаба, верно? Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, мы были знакомы в средней школе...  
Девушка поднимает на него глаза, и на мгновение Сайондзи кажется, что в них мелькают смущение, горечь и страх. Кёити окончательно уверяется в том, что это было совершенно дурацкой, опрометчивой идеей (он большой специалист по части таких идей), но отступать уже поздно, и остаётся лишь договорить — точнее, пробормотать — заготовленную фразу.  
— ...В общем, я просто хотел спросить: ты не против сыграть сет?  
Вакаба медлит с ответом (и в эти секунды Сайондзи отчаянно хочется провалиться под землю), но затем её взгляд становится решительным, и она улыбается широкой упрямой улыбкой.  
— А это хорошая идея!  
  
Подача Вакабы оказывается неожиданно сильной, и Сайондзи чувствует азарт. Да, ему и раньше попадались интересные соперники, но всё же большинство игроков из их секции предпочитает скучный — хотя, конечно, крайне эффективный — оборонительный стиль игры. Поражения в играх с ними не кажутся обидными, но и победы не приносят радости.  
Игру против бывшей одноклассницы скучной определённо не назовёшь — она полностью оправдывает надежды Кёити.  
Матч оказывается напряженным. Ни у одного из игроков нет явного преимущества, и счет идет ровно. За несколько геймов оба успевают выложиться по полной.  
Сайондзи тяжело дышит, пот струится по его спине, чёлка давно уже намокла и противно липнет к лицу; Кёити в который раз нетерпеливо зачесывает её назад ладонью. Противница тоже выглядит уставшей и запыхавшейся, но из её взгляда пропало то странное выражение. Теперь Сайондзи видит в нём лишь тот же азарт, который испытывает сам.  
  
Когда после очередного гейма они меняются сторонами, Сайондзи решается окликнуть Вакабу, проходя мимо неё.  
— У тебя яркий стиль игры.  
Вакаба невольно улыбается.  
— Ты тоже здорово играешь. Не ожидала встретить здесь такого интересного противника! Обычно попадаются более унылые игроки, от матчей с ними одна зевота, — девушка мотает головой, откидывая со лба непослушный локон. — Но я не собираюсь проигрывать, так и знай!  
Сайондзи и не ожидает иного; они оба возвращаются на свои места, и игра продолжается.  
  
Впереди решающий гейм; глаза Вакабы горят яростным огнём, щёки раскраснелись. Сайондзи знает, что для соперницы, как и для него самого, весь мир сейчас сжался до пределов этого корта.  
Тук. Тук. Тук.  
Её подачи становятся всё жёстче, движения — всё стремительнее и точнее. Сайондзи чувствует, как инициатива в игре уплывает у него из рук. Вакабе удалось навязать ему свой сценарий игры, и теперь вместо атак ему всё больше приходится защищаться.  
Ну уж нет. Подстраиваться под противника — не по его части!  
Высокий удар.  
Удача!  
Ещё раз!  
Вакаба хмурится, закусывает губу. Взгляд её становится ещё пламеннее.  
Сайондзи повторяет прошлый удар.  
Слишком рискованно. Слишком далеко.  
Ошибка!  
Счёт сравнивается.  
Последняя, решающая подача. Мяч летит словно целую вечность.  
Вакаба отбивает его в отчаянном броске, едва не упав. Мяч летит обратно.  
Сайондзи тянется вперед, вкладывая всё в этот рывок.  
Он не успевает. Удар этой девушки оказывается слишком хорош.  
В этот момент Сайондзи влюбляется в неё, хотя сам ещё не понимает этого.  
Мир снова разворачивается за пределы корта — и этот мир чуть заметно отличается от того, каким он был до начала матча.  
Когда Сайондзи подходит к сетке, чтобы пожать руку Вакабе, в её взгляде он видит, что для неё мир тоже изменился.  
  
***  
  
— Значит, ты взялся за теннис только после школы? Ну, для новичка в этом виде спорта ты хорошо играешь, у тебя явно талант! Но всё же видно, что базы не хватает, — Вакаба наставительно поднимает указательный палец вверх, другой рукой продолжая шарить в сумке в поисках бутылки с водой. — Эх, неужели я её забыла! Да, и тебе нужно потрудиться над точностью, вот. Хоть мы оба в профи и не рвемся, но даже на институтском уровне есть над чем работать!  
— Держи, сэмпай, — Сайондзи улыбается и передает ей свою бутылку с минералкой, — Да, насчёт точности ты права.  
Они отдыхают после очередной совместной тренировки — после того самого первого матча играть друг с другом незаметно входит у них в привычку. Такая практика полезна для обоих: Вакаба стремится заниматься как можно более интенсивно, и мало кто из других игроков в их секции способен выдержать её темп и оказать достойное сопротивление, ну а Сайондзи... Сайондзи понимает, что нашел в её лице идеального соперника.  
  
Лишь теперь он начинает полностью осознавать, каким нелепым ребячеством было его вечное противостояние с Тогой. Конечно, ему всегда нравилось соревноваться с превосходящими по силе противниками, бросать вызов... Но правда в том, что всё это было напоказ, лишь чтобы самоутвердиться и доказать что-то окружающим. Самого Сайондзи Кёити в этом никогда не было.  
Ну и конечно, Тога знал об этой его черте и всегда использовал её против Сайондзи в своих целях. Не было никакого честного противостояния — это было лишь приманкой, морковкой на веревочке перед носом у осла.  
  
Соперничество с Вакабой — совсем другое. Честное. Ему больше не нужно кому-то что-то доказывать; он соперничает не для того, чтобы завоевать чьё-то расположение, не для того, чтобы им восхищались окружающие... Нет никаких скрытых мотивов, ему это просто нравится, и всё. Нравится теннис, нравится игра всерьёз, с полной самоотдачей.  
И ему определённо нравится сама Вакаба.  
  
***  
  
_После окончания Академии Сайондзи некоторое время встречался с Химэмией. Тогда — да на самом деле, и до сих пор — ему хотелось думать, что он ввязался в борьбу за Невесту-Розу не только из стремления всегда и во всём соперничать с Тогой, но и потому, что действительно испытывал к ней некие чувства._  
_Из этого ничего не вышло._  
_Они были слишком разные. Кёити казалось, что он совершенно не понимает ту девушку, которую видит рядом с собой — настолько чуждой она оставалась. Иногда Сайондзи думал, что даже её лучшая подруга, Тэндзё, не до конца понимает Химэмию. Хотя, конечно, Анфи была уже не столь странной и нелюдимой, какой казалась в школе._  
_Она работала флористкой и была в высшей степени творческой личностью. Прямолинейному Сайондзи было тяжело общаться с замкнутой и скрытной Анфи. Отсутствие не то что общих интересов, но вообще хоть чего-либо общего, так и не дало их отношениям развиться во что-либо серьёзное._  
_Они расстались спустя полгода, если это можно было назвать расставанием. Их отношения мирно и незаметно сошли на нет, как следы на песке, размываемые волнами._  
  
***  
  
Сайондзи не сразу осознаёт, что дело не только в теннисе и в том, что Вакаба умеет подавать мячи, которые он не может отбить.  
Постепенно Кёити замечает за собой, что ему интересно общаться с Вакабой, нравится проводить время вместе... приятно просто быть рядом с ней. В этой девушке есть та искра, тот огонь внутри, который притягивает Сайондзи. Она прямолинейная, честная, смелая — словом, в ней есть все качества, которые близки самому Сайондзи.  
Cперва как-то незаметно получается, что он начинает провожать её домой после тренировок. Конечно, первый раз это происходит в один дождливый день, когда она забывает зонтик. Конечно, Сайондзи предлагает проводить её совершенно без задних мыслей, просто из вежливости. Вакаба соглашается, и вскоре это становится ещё одной традицией.  
Однажды он предлагает ей вместе прогуляться после лекции, и она не отказывается.  
  
***  
  
— Почему ты поступила именно в этот институт?  
Занятия закончились, на улице жарко, и они сидят в кафе неподалеку от клуба.  
Вакаба качается на хрупком на вид стуле, одной рукой придерживаясь за круглый столик, а другой сжимая стакан с лимонадом. Странно подумать, но этот ребяческий жест кажется Кёити ужасно милым.  
— Родители настояли. Они хотят, чтобы я со временем вошла в их бизнес. Вот только мне не кажется, что из этого что-то получится. В этом деле нужен сильный характер, знаешь ли, а у меня с этим туго!  
Сайондзи смотрит на неё с недоумением: он успел узнать её достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять — уж чего-чего, а характера ей не занимать.  
Они общаются уже довольно давно — впрочем, Сайондзи не замечает бега времени. Они познакомились весной, в начале учебного года, а сейчас, кажется, на дворе уже лето... За прошедшие со времён первого матча мгновения (которые на календаре почему-то складываются в месяцы) они стали гораздо ближе друг к другу.  
Лишь одно гложет Кёити до сих пор.  
Он всё ещё не может понять, помнит ли Вакаба их знакомство (если столь гнусный поступок можно назвать таким мягким, нейтральным словом) в годы учёбы в школе. Конечно, можно думать, что сейчас это уже не важно — ведь теперь она явно относится к нему без предубеждения и довольно тепло. Вакаба невероятно искренняя, и Сайондзи чувствует, что в этой теплоте нет никакой фальши.  
Но всё же ему этого недостаточно.  
  
***  
  
Они возвращаются с очередной тренировки, когда Кёити наконец решается снова задать давно волнующий его вопрос.  
— Скажи, ты помнишь... Академию Отори? Мы учились тогда вместе, и...  
Вакаба поворачивается к Сайондзи, удивлённо смотрит на него.  
— И правда, было дело. Знаешь, я тогда и правда расстраивалась из-за всего этого... поначалу так уж точно. Потом меня стало раздражать, как глупо я себя вела и как всё это было унизительно. А потом просто стала забывать, и всё. В жизни столько всего происходило, что это стало просто одним из мелких воспоминаний. — Вакаба ненадолго замолчала, с задумчивым видом вышагивая по мостовой. — И тут вдруг! Тут вдруг я вижу тебя в теннисном клуба универа, в который только-только поступила! — Вакаба резко остановилась на месте и взмахнула руками. — Вот уж это точно было неожиданностью. Кто другой назвал бы это совпадением, но выпускники Отори в совпадения не верят, правда? Такое уж это местечко, — Вакаба заразительно усмехнулась. — Но мало того, что я тебя в клубе увидела — ты же сам предложил сыграть матч. Вот тут-то я, конечно, застеснялась. Пусть ты и был воспоминанием из прошлого, но довольно... болезненным.  
Сайондзи чувствует, как краснеет.  
— ...И я поняла, что просто не могу тебе проиграть, понимаешь? Кому угодно, только не тебе. Как будто иначе это буду уже не я.  
Сайондзи невольно улыбается. Он думает, что ему, пожалуй, отлично знакомо это чувство; хочется сказать, Вакабе, что он хорошо понимает её.  
Он молчит и слушает.  
— Ну и я выложилась по полной. Или даже немного больше, — Вакаба улыбается. — На самом деле это был классный матч! Ну да, сначала мне просто хотелось победить тебя, и всё... Но ты был таким интересным противником, что я увлеклась самой игрой. Это было неожиданно и здорово! И потом, когда матч закончился... Когда я смогла победить тебя... Я наконец-то поняла, что мы оба уже не те, что раньше. Я не одна из толпы девочек-поклонниц вокруг недосягаемого кумира. Ты — не принц, на которого можно только смотреть снизу вверх, как на звёзды... А значит, теперь наконец-то всё правильно.  
Вакаба забегает вперед, останавливается прямо напротив Сайондзи — руки спрятаны в карманы, взгляд прямой и пристальный, глаза в глаза.  
Мир снова изменился, понимает Сайондзи в этот момент. Нет больше сковывающего чувства, прошлое позади, а они — здесь и сейчас.  
И всё правильно.  
— Это точно подмечено, — отвечает он, — принца из меня уж точно не получится — я же на балу тебе все ноги оттоптал бы! Зато, надеюсь, хотя бы спарринг-партнёр из меня хороший? — он говорит это шутливым тоном, но в его взгляде — совсем другой вопрос.  
— Пожалуй, вполне неплохой, — серьёзнейшим и строгим тоном отвечает Вакаба. И в её сияющих глаза Сайондзи видит совсем другой ответ.


End file.
